Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 May 2015
11:52 but i must watch their mating ritua- 11:52 f*ck it 11:52 no 11:52 let's go 11:52 server and password pls 11:53 u do it 11:53 gao 11:53 i dont f*cking know the thing 11:53 do it 11:53 you can 11:53 i promise 11:55 i dont know the link 11:55 or 11:55 the password 11:55 pls halp 11:55 gao 11:55 create it 11:55 youself 11:55 OOOOH 11:55 rite 11:58 Password: YIFFSUMDIX 11:58 http://pyx-1.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=33 12:00 Ferry 12:00 Ender 12:00 join gaem pls 12:00 :P 12:00 Waht 12:00 Welcome back. 12:00 I have the best password 12:01 Ferry join game nao 12:01 Using every deck 12:01 Except Polish Translation 12:01 P: 12:01 Cuz no one understands that 12:01 =| 12:02 Got any ideas for new characters? 12:02 Yes 12:02 But they're my ideas 12:02 Original the Character 12:02 do not steal 12:03 ender pls 12:03 12:03 ? 12:04 wat 12:04 * Gaomon332 'yiffs South Ferry's yiff 12:04 I mean 12:04 huh 12:05 no 12:05 * Gaomon332 yiffs South Ferry's Gaomon332 12:05 Huh 12:06 i will not join the match 12:06 2 reasons: 12:06 1. i will become a disgrace to cucokind 12:06 2. inhale 12:06 cucokind is bullsh!t 12:07 hm 12:07 All praise The Lord Michael 12:07 ...Jackson 12:10 from now on 12:10 gao is my rival 12:10 and he sucks 12:10 No 12:10 May Michael be praised 12:10 Hello. 12:10 no 12:10 screw michael 12:10 Racist 12:10 how is that racist 12:10 Respect my religion, skrub 12:11 All praise The Lord Michael 12:11 its not a religion 12:11 you scrub 12:11 yes it is 12:11 inhale 12:11 Followers: 12:11 Me 12:11 inhale 12:11 Entire Robot Kingdom 12:11 inhale 12:11 Freddy F*ckboy 12:11 inhale 12:11 Springcrap 12:11 inhale 12:11 Yes we f*cking get it 12:11 inhale 12:11 You want me 12:11 inhale 12:12 To inhale your small, degraded dong don;t you 12:12 inhale 12:12 engage the vacuum motherf*cker 12:12 inhale 12:13 O.o 12:15 watch your f*cking mouth 12:15 no 12:16 devour my hot bear ass ferry 12:18 what 12:18 I dun get it. 12:18 :> 12:19 w 12:19 t 12:19 f 12:19 Freddys up the a in here 12:19 devour my hot bear ass cheese thing 12:21 why 12:21 are people allowed to say 12:21 that wprd 12:21 word* 12:21 without censoring it 12:21 Your ass is flat and smells like hore crap 12:21 so no! 12:21 odd cheese my child... 12:21 prepare yourself... 12:21 *Zipping noise* 12:21 Your not my dad! 12:22 I am... your mother... 12:22 .... 12:22 and i want you... back inside of me... 12:22 No 12:22 Not agian! 12:22 but i need it... 12:23 what 12:23 no. 12:23 * South Ferry attack and kill gao 12:23 :) 12:23 south 12:23 can you scroll up into the chat 12:23 i said something 12:23 ferry my child... 12:23 please return to me my esoteric sex toy... 12:24 no. 12:24 No. 12:24 i don't get it 12:24 but i need it more than I thought i did... 12:24 is the censor major swear words rule being broken 12:24 i dunno. 12:24 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 12:25 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 12:26 --12 Year Old Boy 12:26 shush 12:26 inhale 12:26 Lol 12:26 ect. 12:26 literally 12:26 Your 12 12:26 theres a rule on this wiki 12:26 "SHUT YO' MOUTH" 12:26 "Censor major swear words." 12:26 lolololol 12:26 -Lods o emone 12:26 is this an outrage 12:26 No wonder 12:26 is this 12:26 what 12:26 This is an OUTRAGE 12:26 or maybe 12:26 idk 12:26 Shush, cheese. With your grammar, my mind tells me you are around 10. 12:27 No 12:27 Git gud and shut your mouth today. 12:27 Im not american 12:27 Yes. 12:27 *I'm 12:27 Really now 12:27 Neither am I 12:27 I'm British 12:27 Or Scottish 12:27 it appears somebody in this chat still thinks they're chat mod 12:27 like idk 12:27 Mostly Scottish 12:27 is this mean? 12:27 is this harsh? 12:27 kid i am a chat mod 12:27 git gud 12:27 do i care? 12:27 no. 12:27 :> 12:28 das the point. 12:28 Im 15 but im indian 12:28 its pretty harsh what ya sayin right now. 12:28 jokes sometimes don't make sense. 12:28 Thank u 12:28 and that means we stupid. 12:28 which is good. 12:28 cause i keep talking. 12:28 I want you inside of me 12:28 Yes 12:28 So now what? 12:28 Now 12:28 We begin 12:28 Git out, 333. 12:29 go back inside 332 12:29 Why 12:29 Proof that I'm still a chatmod 12:29 Also yay saying Gaomon332 no longer makes a hotdog 12:29 hurray 12:29 Vinny 12:29 technically gao shouldnt be one 12:29 but 12:29 wow vinny still does the thing 12:29 333 is a noob 12:29 i let him keep it 12:29 shush I'm hacking 12:29 ...or that 12:30 chat is not positive is not positive is positive is not positive is positive 12:30 Don't worry, I'm adding a description to this Category:Pirate 12:30 "Characters that like to take movies, TV shows, vidoe games and many other things without paying for them. Also known as f*cking thieves" 12:30 No. 12:31 Im back..... 12:31 You're Odd Cheese 12:31 You were already here 12:31 Rrrr 12:31 Im not iodd im proto! 12:31 The better version 12:31 *Facemachinegun* 12:31 but proto is odd 12:31 so is gap 12:31 and odd is proto 12:32 * Gaomon332 brutally murders Odd Cheese and all of his alternate accounts 12:32 "git gud" 12:32 We cant die 12:32 Yes you can. 12:32 do these accounts count as sockpuppets if odd gets banned...? 12:32 Well 12:32 Yes 12:32 Proto was made 12:33 Before Odd Cheese was unbanned 12:33 So 12:33 He should technically be banned right now 12:33 eh 12:33 i live in a life of cheesy crime 12:33 ye 12:33 "SHUT YOUR MOUF" 12:33 actually no 12:33 thats some odd cheesy crime. 12:33 hawt 12:33 I was banned a whole year 12:34 oh wow 12:34 No you weren't.... 12:34 Yes i was 12:34 This wiki hasn't even existed for one year... 12:34 gao whats the password again 12:34 Proto 12:34 you failed 12:34 XD 12:34 FNaF hasn't existed for one year yet... 12:34 actally it did 12:34 it has 12:34 it has existed for 12:34 August 12:34 one year 12:34 No 12:34 FNaF 1 came out in July or August 12:34 eh 12:34 Therefore 12:34 whatevs 12:34 not one year 12:34 Anyway 12:35 screw science 12:35 In 2014 12:35 Ferry I gave up 12:35 >:( 12:35 There was no 'yiffers 12:35 /ME KILL GAO. 12:35 * South Ferry kill gao 12:35 caps lock dont work 12:35 lel 12:35 * Enderspring CAPS LOCK. 12:35 * Gaomon332 has Second Wind active 12:35 I was supposed to be banned for one month 12:35 For not gitting gud 12:35 Then you sockpuppeted 12:35 So another month 12:35 And that was it 12:35 But they in creased 12:35 But no 12:35 it appears 12:36 It appears 12:36 Proto cannot do the math 12:36 a disturbance in the force of cheese has occured 12:36 To 3 months to a year 12:36 its becoming odd 12:36 we must stop this 12:36 or else 12:36 Dude im a cyco killer whats math? 12:36 Then explain exactly how Odd Cheese is not curently banned 12:36 *currently 12:36 psycho* 12:36 jeezus 12:36 if you were a psycho killer then well 12:37 I'm the psycho killer around here 12:37 you could atleast learn how to type psycho.. 12:37 because he apologised 12:37 I have my methods 12:37 WHAT 12:37 NO 12:37 Im more derpy 12:37 BAD 12:37 Your just a a hole 12:37 RE-BAN for one year 12:37 an* 12:37 for what? 12:37 sockpuppeting probably 12:37 Apologies over bans should not be accepted 12:37 Bloody hells bells 12:37 but i already did my time 12:38 Gullible admins these days... 12:38 I don't care 12:38 "inhale" 12:38 u had to get your rights back 12:38 "git gud" 12:38 Because 12:38 I gave them up 12:38 For a troll 12:38 And now 12:38 And u apologised 12:38 I don't want them back 12:38 * South Ferry yiffs proto's D. 12:38 that was the best april fools ever honestly 12:38 and it was late too i think 12:38 Except chat mod becayse I need that for 333 12:38 u didnt want them back 12:38 Yes it was lat 12:38 *late 12:38 I gave them back 12:38 Due to me missing April Fools day 12:38 cause 12:38 he never asked 12:38 not dont 12:39 *don't 12:39 Didnt 12:39 Didn't.* 12:39 u mad? 12:39 Are you mad?* 12:39 engage the party popper motherf*cker 12:39 :) 12:39 :-) * 12:40 Trolling is bad... 12:40 Trolling is bad.* 12:40 Yes I agree. 12:40 But greifing is awsome 12:40 Yes, I agree.* 12:40 now what? 12:40 I'll stop. 12:40 YES I AGREE 12:40 IT'S TIME TO TAKE A BREAK 12:40 Anyway, what shall occur now? 12:40 rp? 12:41 Indeed, Gao. 12:41 griefing* 12:41 now 12:41 its time for yet ANOTHER boss 12:41 in gaos game 12:41 Your LORD has ARRIVED! 12:41 I have shadow springtrap ready 12:41 Im athiest 12:41 prepare to get rekt by shadow springtrap 12:41 As am I 12:42 I worship The Lord Michael to rip the piss out of people 12:42 Anyway 12:42 what was I saying 12:42 actually im unitrin 12:42 oh yes 12:42 k 12:42 i had it ready. 12:42 in a teaser 12:42 with bb in the background 12:42 The Lord Michael shall be a boss in my game. However, he is found in Phantom BB's basement of the palace. 12:42 It shall be completed shortly. 12:43 When you beat him, he joins you 12:43 :) 12:43 Thank mister ferry 12:43 God Freddy 12:43 the new character 12:43 lets goi 12:43 i have 12:43 shadow springtrap 12:43 ready 12:43 * Gaomon332 hug ferry 12:43 wanna see him 12:43 * Gaomon332 hug ender 12:43 sure 12:43 also 12:43 ender 12:43 ? 12:43 did you make that music? 12:43 cuz 12:44 it's gud 12:44 i found it on youtube 12:44 credit the creator if you do use it 12:44 i can tell you his username 12:44 I'll try to 12:44 Please do 12:44 i think its DeltaHeldron Remixes 12:44 his good ending remix 12:46 posted the comment 12:46 uploading pic now 12:48 the teaser will have the god freddy and text which reads "God Freddy erased Freddy from existence!" 12:48 12:48 Hue, 12:49 look at the comment 12:49 where i suggested shadow springtrap 12:49 theres a pic there now 12:49 sorry if its hard to see 12:49 Retro mom 12:49 ok 12:49 Mumy 12:50 Gao 12:50 a good plus is: its transparent for god sakes 12:50 Whoa, Ender, that's amazing! 12:50 lol 12:50 Anyway, I wanted to say 12:50 its pretty basic 12:51 i could do the other shadows too 12:51 if ya want me too 12:51 to* 12:51 This wikia kinda lost its seriosnes when it came to it being a fanonfor fnaf 12:51 http://prntscr.com/704ikj 12:51 hows this 12:51 so far 12:51 The Springtrap you battle at Fazbear's Fright is regular Springtrap. When you reach BB's palace, you find Shadow Springtrap somewhere, and after beating him, you recruit Springtrap to yiff Enragement Child. 12:51 gud 12:51 That looks so funny 12:52 Especially his facial expression 12:52 :P 12:52 so gao 12:52 anything else i can do 12:52 for the game? 12:52 Hm... 12:52 How about 12:52 Lemme think for a sec... 12:53 How about... 12:53 Shadow Chica? 12:53 sure 12:53 Then that means 12:53 i'll get right to it 12:53 There's a whole Shadows vs Spirits battle at the "end" of the game :) 12:53 Gao 12:53 I have an idea 12:53 i shall do 12:53 Yes? 12:53 shadow chica 12:53 hows that 12:53 Oh 12:53 Ok then 12:54 Ender, do you wanna do Shadow Foxy? 12:54 If you rapidly go left and right in fazbears fright 12:54 Continue 12:54 it suddenly fades to black 12:54 Good day sirs 12:54 and every single shadow appears 12:54 and you must fight for yourself 12:54 against them 12:54 Well... 12:54 if you beat them 12:54 That pretty much happens anyway 12:54 you fight 12:55 God Freddy 12:55 :D 12:55 i mean every single one of them in one round 12:55 Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, Shadow Chica and Shadow Foxy all at once 12:55 hmm 12:55 what could i do then 12:55 ooh 12:55 Kinda like that end battle from F*ckboy's 2 12:55 Except actually possible 12:55 cuz 12:55 another idea for getting shadow springtrap 12:55 Golden Freddy's Soul joins you 12:55 the refurbs fight 12:55 is possible 12:55 in fazbears fright 12:55 With STRATEGY 12:55 not 12:55 mashing buttons 12:55 Backup Bash hax, Ferry :P 12:56 hmm... 12:56 :( 12:56 in fazbears fright if you keep selecting the arcade 12:56 Actually, Backup Bash does a maximum of 50, 00 damage 12:56 Not enough to kill even one refurb 12:56 over and over 12:56 Except maybe Chica or Foxy 12:56 *50, 000 12:56 the screen fades to black 12:56 Yes, Ender, carry on 12:56 and you go into a minigame 12:56 playing as spring bonnie 12:57 its exactly like stage 01 12:57 but as spring bonnie 12:57 I'll try... 12:57 if you touch golden freddy rapidly 12:57 he will say 12:57 "stop touching me" 12:57 and then you will fall through the floor 12:57 and shadow springtrap appears 12:57 :/ 12:57 i dunno 12:58 Well... 12:58 If I do that... 12:58 It makes the matter of recruiting Springtrap a lot harder... 12:58 Plus 12:59 maybe after you beat shadow springtrap 12:59 The Phantom BB at Fazbear's Fright only sells up to C level equip 12:59 *equips 12:59 springtrap may appear in fazbears fright randomly 12:59 and dissapear 12:59 sorry 12:59 if you catch him 12:59 you recruit him maybe 12:59 idk 12:59 Well 12:59 but only after beating s. springtrap 12:59 idk 12:59 Here's the thing: 12:59 its an idea 01:00 ok 01:00 shadow chica is done 01:00 Springtrap has the key for Phantom Freddy (Who is technically Freddy, as they switched bodies at this point) to return to the past. Phantom Freddy must recruit the other Phantom Animatronics to destroy Springtrap and retrieve the key. 01:00 i do shadow foxy now 01:00 http://prntscr.com/704ldk 01:00 before i render 01:00 is this ok 01:01 yup 01:01 Springtrap is then met again in Phantom BB's Palace, due to it being built on time itself. When the player goes to talk to him, they just hear "no" 01:02 aye 01:02 They go to leave the room, but are stopped in a kinda cutscene 01:02 your idea is better then 01:02 I will do shadow foxy now 01:02 ok den 01:02 good luck and have fun 01:02 south 01:02 don't 01:02 do shadow foxeh 01:02 das my job 01:02 I see 01:02 tho 01:02 there is a teaser for him 01:02 Remember to smile, you're the face of Gaoy Gaomon's Pizza 01:02 made by meh already, hm 01:02 no 01:03 goog bye 01:03 bruh 01:03 goog bye 01:03 i got dis 01:03 lemme make 01:03 shadow foxy 01:03 Rock paper scissors 01:03 Winner gets Shadow Foxy rights 01:03 k 01:03 ...How we gonna do this 01:03 1 01:03 Um... 01:03 2 01:03 3 01:03 ROCK 01:04 fack 01:04 ok 01:04 how about 01:04 you guys tell me what you wanna use 01:04 in PM 01:04 USE? 01:04 and i reveal results 01:04 Ye 01:04 Rock, Paper, or Scissors 01:04 KK 01:04 i dont know why 01:05 but photoshop says 01:05 hm? 01:05 "Adobe Photoshop could not open this file module cause parse" something 01:05 01:05 oh no 01:05 what happened 01:05 this is horrible... 01:05 Um 01:06 Well, Ender 01:06 You can either 01:06 1. Just let Ferry do it 01:06 or 01:06 2. Find a different image to edit 01:06 Also 01:06 Ender 01:06 PM 01:06 Rock, Paper or Scissors 01:07 rock paper scissors 01:07 is a psychological game 01:07 how am i supposed to win 01:07 maybe we could both do it at the same time? 01:07 I reveal the results 01:07 Nah 01:07 Cuz 01:07 hax 01:07 tell in PM 01:07 Ferry already chose 01:08 ok 01:08 what are du results 01:08 Ender chose: Scissors 01:08 Ferry chose: ROCK 01:08 crap 01:09 Psychology 01:09 Thats how i won 01:09 i don't get it 01:09 the reasoning 01:09 is 10 pages long 01:09 so we wont discuss it 01:09 ok 01:09 well 01:09 lets play again 01:09 Yes 01:09 :> 01:10 no >:( 01:10 fine >:( 01:10 wait rly 01:10 oh ok 01:10 best outta 3 01:10 Levers are as easy as F L E 01:10 1 2 3 01:11 ok 01:11 Decipher this rhyme. 01:11 Ferry, bruh 01:11 Select element 01:11 what 01:12 Rock, Paper or Scissors 01:12 i did 01:12 oh 01:12 SCISSORS 01:13 just flat out 01:13 ender probs 01:13 Ender chose: Paper 01:13 already submitted 01:13 wow 01:13 PSYCHOLOGY 01:13 Honestly 01:13 If he chose Rock the first time and i used paper 01:13 naturally 01:13 the brain 01:13 would use scissors 01:13 but by using my skills 01:13 i deterimined 01:13 the right pic is indeed 01:13 Scissors 01:13 * Gaomon332 pushes Ferry's intelligence back inside his brain 01:14 You're not meant to use that here 01:14 It's the internet 01:14 :( 01:14 Anywho 01:14 I don't know what psychology IS, bring in the "oh wow you must be under 13 lol - Coppa.org" 01:14 Do whatever you please 01:14 Coppa 01:14 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 01:14 in fact 01:14 ill change up foxys pose 01:15 01:15 >:) 01:15 ok 01:15 seriously 01:15 "Hawt" 01:15 now I do shadow freddy 01:15 and bonnie 01:15 UM 01:15 About that... 01:15 Shadow Bonnie is already done, by Scott 01:15 :P 01:15 rof 01:15 But feel free to do Shadow Freddy 01:16 Let's begin testing Gao's intelligence. 01:16 1st question: 01:16 Oh crap 01:16 Can a matchbox? 01:16 a) wtf 01:16 No, but a tin can 01:16 b git gud 01:16 c no but a tin can 01:16 gg 01:16 Next question 01:17 (2): What is 10 minus 8 01:17 a) 77 01:17 b 99 01:17 c 777 01:17 d 69 01:17 Hm 01:17 B 01:17 no. 01:17 2, as seen in 01:18 Oh 01:18 (2) what is blah blah 01:18 >:) 01:18 WELL, I NEVER 01:18 Rood 01:18 next question 01:18 True or False: 01:18 This statement is false. 01:18 False. 01:19 welcome 01:20 . 01:20 True 01:20 lord micheal jakson 01:20 to this world again 01:21 Yes. 01:21 next question 01:21 Is the answer to this question no? 01:22 new question 01:22 Maybe 01:22 fine 01:23 Hurry up! It's the end of the world! 01:23 Its time for a scenario 01:23 The Lord Michael protects Ender, South and Ivan from the zombies. 01:23 A criminal devoured an underaged chicken's hot bird ass, and he was sentenced to death 01:23 The correct answer was: 01:23 ! 01:23 the criminal would be hanged 01:23 on one of the weekdays 01:24 and it had to be a suprise to him 01:24 if it wasnt 01:24 he would go free 01:24 in his cell the criminal thought, friday i cant be hanged since its the last day 01:24 next question 01:24 no 01:24 Shanghai? 01:24 Then i cant be hanged on thursday 01:24 south 01:24 he continued this and determined 01:24 stop being stupid 01:24 stop 01:24 he could not be hanged 01:25 STOP. 01:25 He was hanged on Wendsday. 01:25 STAHP. 01:25 STAHP. 01:25 How is this possible? 01:25 STAHP!!!!!!! 01:25 next question 01:25 Shanghai? 01:25 That is the end of my intelligent discussion, interuppted by ignorance by a certain Nightmarical Creature. 01:25 next question. 01:25 next question. 01:25 Shanghai? 01:26 next question. 01:26 next question. 01:26 Shanghai? 01:26 that is not a question. 01:26 next question. 01:26 it is 01:26 stop being stupid 01:26 >:) 01:27 git rekt ivan iguana\ 01:27 Next question. 01:28 If this sentence is true 01:28 then santa claus 01:28 exists 01:29 Then the sentence must not be true. 01:29 Indeed. 01:29 Final question: 01:29 What would happen 01:30 If Pinocchio said 01:30 "My nose will grow now." 01:30 He would explode. 01:30 no. 01:31 The paradox happened, and the universe could not cope with it, therefore it took him out of existence, to prevent someone like you from entering the Disney dimension to find that one specific fact. 01:32 Next question. 01:32 When was the ice age? 01:33 a few seconds ago 01:33 like, a quintillion to a something power 01:33 seconds 01:33 wrong 01:33 Sometime after the dinosaurs died. 01:33 The answer was: 2002 01:33 But before I was born. 01:33 ye 01:33 a couple of seconds ago 01:33 Ah, I sea. 01:34 The answer was: 2002 01:34 You were both wrong. 01:34 fak 01:34 Couple of seconds. 01:34 Ice Age 5 when is it happening 01:34 ok 01:34 more paradoxes 01:34 Next question. 01:34 brb 01:38 Yiffed read dis in the meantime ender 01:38 :) 01:43 01:43 sorry if it looks messy 01:43 i did my best 01:43 lol 01:44 is gud 01:44 i dont know what it is 01:44 with the random little bits 01:44 of color 01:44 on the sides 01:44 and on his face 01:44 but whatever 01:44 Guess who survived another bite 01:44 >:) 01:44 noice 01:44 FAK U FERREH 01:44 :) 01:45 Hey gao 01:45 guess what im working on 01:46 2 things 01:46 http://prntscr.com/704yq9 BB's selection of nutrisous smoothies 01:46 Naked :> 01:47 hey ferreh 01:47 This is a mechanic to be used for energy, possibly. 01:47 i've been working on this burnt animatronic hybrid thing 01:47 I see. 01:47 does this look good?: http://prntscr.com/704z22 01:47 noice 01:47 Nice brand, Ferry 01:47 :> 01:47 :) 01:48 It looks cool 01:48 And it does, Ender 01:48 but 01:48 doesent look like a hybrid 01:48 too me 01:48 eh 01:48 more like a mangled mess 01:48 of their parts 01:48 I see 01:48 ok 01:48 Call it 01:48 ummm 01:48 I was thinking of calling him Killswitch 01:48 one of the chars from my old game 01:48 FredchiconxyTofredbonchicondyggleballoonpuppetgoldy 01:48 hows that 01:49 Next i'm going to make an actual hybrid animatronic 01:49 which is kewl :> 01:49 * Gaomon332 hug enragement ferry 01:49 * Gaomon332 hug ender 01:49 * Gaomon332 hug amo 01:49 :) 01:50 :) 2015 05 01